The Order of the Pheonix
by Frozen Dead Bodies
Summary: Harry meets some one new! But can this mistery person actually be more clingy then Collin? And is there a purpose for the appearance?


A/N Sugar hye sugar hye sugar hye! Not to mention... caffeine hye caffeine hye caffeine hye! Whoop Whoop Whoop! *twitch twitch twitch* He he he... You have been warned...  
  
Okay first of all... This is my first request thingy, technically it was a little indirect, thrown out to any author bored enough to do it, but Here it is!  
  
Warning: well past the sugar/ caffeine hye, my tendency to make every thing incredibly annoying has gotten all the poor characters out of whack. So this is the S/C hye Harry Potter world and completely mine!  
  
Disclaimer: The original Harry Potter stuff belongs to the author. If it were mine, I WOULDN"T BE SITTING HERE TYPING THIS I"D BE OUT TYPING THE NEXT BOOK FOR $!!! Oh, and the basic plot thingy idea belongs to the requester, whose name I have just forgotten! Oops! I'll add it in here when I find it again!  
  
*- Author's note about this at the end. '...' Character's thoughts.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
La la la! Sugar Hye! La la la! Caffeine Hye! Ooops, I suppose I should begin with the story now...  
  
The summer day started out as any other day, the pounding of his Aunt's fist wakened Harry against his door.  
  
"Get up you worthless child! I need you to come fix breakfast! Your uncle is going in today to ask for his raise and needs a big breakfast! SCOOT!" Her footsteps echoed down the hall as she went to fix her face.  
  
'He he, too bad she couldn't REALLY fix her face,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
He sat up in bed and stretched. On the wall was a calendar, days had been marked off in big red markings.* One of the boxes was circled. There was only one last box before the circled one.  
  
Harry got up out of bed upon seeing this did a little dance saying, "One last da-ay, one last da-ay!"  
  
He quickly calmed down and got dressed, then went down to start the breakfast. He hadn't been able to stay at the burrow this summer, for the Weasly's were out visiting Romania. He had gotten his school things with Hermione days after she found out she had become a prefect. Ron sent a letter later that day to say that he also had gotten the privilege. That was about a week ago. Now all Harry's things were locked away in the closet were they usually were.  
  
After finishing breakfast, he laid it all out on the table. The Dursleys waddled in. First Dudley with his Smeltings stick, thwapping all that came near. He sat down on a chair, making it grown in protest. Then Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Here boy! Eat quickly, then I need you to run out and clean my car for today, forgot to tell you to do it last night, but you'll manage I suppose," Vernon said around a large piece of bacon.  
  
Harry sat down and grabbed what little he could from the barn animals shoving food down their throats and ran out to quickly wash and dry the car. Cursing all the while, he sudded the car, the hosed it off. He was just finishing drying the thing when Vernon shoved him out of the way. He was just able to jump out of the way as it stretched out the driveway. Harry made a face and went back inside.  
  
"HAR-REE!" A high-pitched voice echoed. "GET DOWN HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO EARN YOUR LIVING! THERE'S PLENTY FOR YOU TO DO BEFORE YOU LEAVE TO THAT ACURSÉD SCHOOL!"  
  
Harry sighed. All day while he was doing chores with Dudley laughing at him all the while, he kept telling him self: 'One more day, just one more day.' Some how he was able to make it.  
  
Dragging himself, he went to the window to look for his owl. He sent her out a couple of days ago with a letter to Sirius. It was normal for him to stay isolated for long periods of time since he was still on the run, so Harry wasn't too worried yet. Searching the skies, he didn't see the white speck he had come to depend on. He sighed and went to bed, closing the window all but some of the way.  
  
-Morning-  
  
THUNK THUNK THUNK! "Get up, we're leaving early so that we can take Dudley wuddlums shopping. Get your junk in the car, we're leaving in ten minutes!" A voice shrieked through the wood.  
  
Harry shot up. Cursing his family, he dressed quickly and grabbed everything he would need from under the floorboard. Running down stairs, he passed the kitchen that was filled with a wafting smell. He lingered for just a moment before continuing on to the closet, reminding himself that he could get something on the train. Dragging his trunk as fast as he could, Harry some how got it in the car before the Dudleys finished their meal, but just barely.  
  
Dudley was the first to appear as Harry tried to get his breath back. He passed licking his lips evilly. Then the couple came out, talking gaily. They stopped as soon as they saw Harry, a bit disappointed that he had managed to get everything out. They rode in silence. They practically shoved Harry out of the car, not even fully stopping, before driving off laughing.  
  
Harry picked himself up and gathered his things to go to platform 9¾. Looking around, he ran through the wall and into the space beyond. It was filled with smoke. Even though he was early, he wasn't too early. Usually the Dursleys would wait until the last moment to take him. The train was going to leave in about five minutes or so.  
  
He shuffled his things along to the compartments near the back. As he neared, making quite a bit of grunting noises, Ron poked his head out from a window close by.  
  
"Hey Harry! Lemme help you with that!" Ron's head disappeared before appearing again with the rest of him to help Harry with his things.  
  
They got the luggage on the train and sat talking about their summers.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Where are you two?" Hermione's voice carried to their compartment.  
  
The two poked their heads out the window to call to her.  
  
"Over here Hermione!" Ron called through cupped hands.  
  
She turned to them and smiled.  
  
"What in the world happened to your hair?!" shouted Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed. It was her mother who responded. "I was trimming her hair when she got the owl about being a prefect. She was so excited that she jumped! I ended up cutting a large chunk of her hair off by accident when she did so, so we figured we'd make it even out!"  
  
Hermione still blushing, twirled her hair, which was cut to just under her chin. "Are you two going to help me? Or are you going to sit there and stare at me?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
They both scrambled out to get her things on the train before it took off. They got her things aboard and waved as it took off.  
  
A tentative knocking interrupted their joyful talking. It opened a crack and a small voice asked, "Can I sit with you? Every where else is full an- ... Wait a minute! You're Harry Potter! I am you BIGGEST fan!" The door swung open and the trio saw for the first time who would plague them for the rest of the year...  
  
End  
  
* 1= wow I am just sooOOOoo creative today!  
  
There you go! This is a request, so I have been given the basic plot out line, but how to get there and what happens in between is at my digression. Sooo... I figure I'll get some input form the audience. Let the polls begin!  
  
What should this new female look like?  
  
There's the first question, I expect an answer in each of you're reviews, unless the next chapter is already written, so REVIEW! Also I absolutely REFUSE to write any more until I get a certain amount of singed reviews. For those of you who aren't on ff.n I consider leaving your email address a signed review, I just like to have a way to answer any questions you might have via email and contact you about suggestions and stuff. That's all for now!  
  
Also, this was originally somewhere else, but has been given to me to continue! Yay! So I did not write the first chapter, but between me and Dead Body #2 we'll write the rest!  
  
Dead Body #1 


End file.
